Вернуться домой
by Efgeta
Summary: Давно ушли те, кого он знал, только он никак не мог уйти, крепко привязанный к людскому миру и фальшивой личине.
1. Chapter 1

Пак честно отработал наказание. Шло время, его человеческая личина старела, работодатель с женой тоже, ученик взрослел и набирался опыта. Потом остались только они вдвоем. Затем – только Пак. У ученика появилась своя жизнь – человеческая, своя жена, свой ребенок, и в Паке больше не было нужды. Когда ученик умер, уже еле державшаяся человеческая оболочка прожила недолго. Двойственное наказание не исчезло с естественной смертью потомка Титании, не перекинулась на ее внучку, в которой магия если и была, то глубже, чем в дочери королевы Аваллона, Пак понял это, едва взглянув на новорожденную в далеком уже прошлом. А сейчас у нее самой ребенок, полностью человек, а ученик несколько дней, как похоронен.

И, несмотря на это, магия к нему не вернулась. Учить давно уже было некого, а личина подходила к концу своей естественной жизни.

Когда личина умерла, Паку удалось вернуться в свой настоящий облик. Будучи магическим созданием в принципе, этим возвратом он восполнил немного утраченную магию. Но наказание продолжало действовать – без магии, без возможности вернуться. Навеки изгнанник.

Гаргульи давно переселились на Авалон, найдя там безопасность и мир. Магические существа перестали посещать смертный мир, оставив его людям. Сбор давно завершился, а он все еще был здесь. Никому не нужный, незаметный, одинокий. Это было совершенно не весело. Казалось, с уходом магических существ ушли и последние ростки магии из смертного мира. По-крайней мере, Пак надеялся на это, когда понял, что люди его теперь даже не видят, не чувствуют, проходят мимо, как призрачное существо, не принадлежащее реальности. Их реальности.

А может магия Пака стала настолько слаба, что он был словно огарок свечи, едва тлеющим в лужице застывшего воска фитильком на дне глубокой тарелки. Кто такое заметит? Да, жизнь превратилась в унылую серость, которая давила все сильнее с того момента, когда Пак понял, что магия к нему не вернулась, хотя по его мнению была просто должна это сделать, ведь в изгнание не вкладывался смысл обезмагивания.

Или он так думал по наивности, или Оберон вложил в слова гораздо больше жестокости, чем казалось ранее. Возможно, ему теперь надо ждать, когда в потомке Титании, правнуке, праправнуке, через пятьдесят, через стопятьдесят лет, через когда-нибудь, проснется снова магическая сила, и тогда он сможет вернуть человеческий облик, чтоб остаться учителем по второму кругу, и время от времени снова иметь возможность пользовать магию, обучая потомка королевы. И так до следующего, снова переживая смерть оболочки, снова испытывать муки невозможность чувствовать магию...

Жестоко, очень жестоко для его преступления. Но с точки зрения Оберона.. так он хотя бы будет полезным в своей вечности вне Авалона. И занят благородным делом... время от времени.

Но этого не хотел Пак. Ни быть привязанным к генетическому авось потомков Титании, ни вообще быть в этом мире. Уже нет. А значит надо было изворачиваться.

Самым легким решением было вызвать Оберона и попросить у него прощения. Обдумав это, Пак отклонил мысль, как слабовольную. Оберон, со всем его эгоцентризмом, не был _настолько_ жесток, скорее всего затянувшаяся «порка» была затянута намерена, и Оберон умышленно ждет, когда блудное Дитя само попросит вернуться. Даже если все можно закончить простым «Прости» и покаянным видом, Пак отказался от этой затеи, отложив как последнее средство. Проигрывать.. не хотелось.

Поэтому он стал искать другой способ вернуться. Добраться пешеходом до Аваллона, как когда-то сделали гаргульи, было невозможно – остров совершенно исчез из этого мира, Пак понял это, не просто осознав, а _ощутив_ , что один в этом мире, когда вернул себе свой настоящий облик. Его действительно бросили.

Хилая магия не могла ничего создать, лишь поддерживала его существование, зато позволяла использовать магические предметы. Напитанные магией слова старинных книг, «заряженные» артефакты, которые лишь ждут небольшого магического пинка для своей активации – он мог использовать подобные вещи. А значит не полностью беспомощен. И, что более важно, после поисков он смог найти книгу с нужным заклинанием в ней. Заклинанием, что могло отправить его на Авалон.

И приготовления.. как раз завершились. Пак встал в начертанный круг, и, затаив вначале дыхание, стал размеренно читать заклинание, держа в руках массивный фолиант, с каждым словом все ярче пылали алым черные узорчатые буквы и следом за ними всколыхнулись ярким пламенем черты круга, захватывая стоящую в центре фигуру в алый водорот. Последнее слово проговорено, вспышка, и на месте остался лишь безжизненный круг. Пак исчез.


	2. Chapter 2

Оберон и правда ждал, когда Пак перестанет упрямиться и признает свою неправоту. Унижение от этого, и от извинений, и вуаля – все встает на свои места.

Но время шло, а непослушный своенравный озорник не показывался. А ведь ему наверняка несладко. Против воли, Оберон начинал беспокоиться. Может, что-то случилось. Нет, несмотря на полную изоляцию, нечто настолько важное он бы почувствовал. Может, Пак не может с ним связаться? Возможно ли, что его магия стала настолько слаба, что ему недоступно даже малое? Или еще хуже..

Устав от размышлений, в какой-то момент Оберон сдался.

\- Покажи мне Пака, - приказал он зеркалу.

Зеркало показало.

Пак как раз закончил приготовления, и начал читать заклинание. Оберон приподнял подбородок от неожиданности. Заклинание телепортации. Похоже, Пак нашел лазейку. Вот и объяснение всему и сразу: паршивец жив и здравствует, да еще и все такой же своенравный упрямец. Ведь не мог не догадаться, что от него предположительно ждут. А даже если не догадался, попробовать попроситься обратно вполне мог. Если бы захотел пойти этим легким путем. Но нет..

Чувствуя, как вместе с облегчением начинает расти и раздражение, Оберон против воли усмехнулся. Пак был.. в своем репертуаре.

Вот заклинание активировалось, и Пак исчез. Оберон постучал пальцами о налокотник, прислушиваясь. Странно, но присутствие Пака до сих пор не ощущалось.

\- Покажи мне Пака, - приказал снова Оберон.

Показало. Пак находился в другой местности, и как раз в данный момент сконфуженно осматривался. Оберон поднял бровь.

\- Это не Авалон! - воскликнул тем временем его слуга, оглядываясь растерянно и сконфуженно.

Оберон мигнул, а затем разразился шквалом насмешливого хохота.

\- Что ж, Пак, видимо, ты промахнулся, - сказал он зеркалу, утерев выступившие слезы.

Настроение практически волшебным образом за несколько минут поменяло несколько совершенно разных оттенков, а сейчас Оберон предвкушал занимательное наблюдение. На грани сознания промелкнуло беспокойство, но от него отмахнулись.

Король фэйри удобнее сел на троне и приготовился к занимательному наблюдению. Похоже, Пак не получит помощь, даже неожиданную для него - Оберон тоже был упрямцем.

Хотя это убеждение стало колебаться уже через несколько минут наблюдения.


End file.
